Lost In You
by LexzieRulz
Summary: Damon Salvatore never get's what he wants. Now, once again, he has lost someone important to him. With an impending Sacrifice quickly approaching; new surprises will tear him apart or just maybe bring him back together.  RoseXDamon.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N-So very first Vampire Diaries FanFic. Hope I didn't destroy the characters lol. This is about Rose and Damon because Rose shouldn't have died. First Lexi, Anna, then Rose! Come on! Every female vampire has died except Katherine. Anyway, this is dedicated to my friend, Tara, probably one of the biggest Rose fans out there :D.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Diaires or the characters. 'Cus if I did the show would be so different :).**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Damon Salvatore never ends up with a happy ending. He knows he's done bad things; he's not the 'good' brother. The worst part isn't the pain in his chest, where he's heart should be. No, it's that _she_ didn't deserve this. It should have been him, that guilt he can't deny. Jules wanted him, not _her_. It was always his fault, one way or another. What he wants to deny is that he cared for _her_. Elena noticed but he brushed it off, acted like he didn't care. When deep down he was freaking out, wishing to find a cure so desperately. He watched _her_ descend into madness, lose herself second by second. He couldn't watch it anymore. He did it because he did care for _her_. As much as it pained him he had to admit now. Now that _she's _gone. He did care. He was capable of it. If he was human right now his heart would be throbbing. He missed that. **He missed being human**. He can accept that now, also. _She_ showed him that. They were so much alike, yet different that it worked. Worked, oh, so well. When he goes back home tonight, it will be different. He will be different. _She_ changed him. He loved that. He didn't think he would like be read like a book, but _she_ did it, and he loved it. Loved that _she_ cared for him, even though he was broken in so many ways. He loved so many things. He loved _her_, and that's why he had to drive that stake through _her_ heart. He would admit that now. It was a type of love that could only work between them. Maybe that's why as he scooped up and dumped the last piece of dirt on her grave that he made, he cried. He placed the single rose on top and left. He wasn't going to go home yet. He couldn't, and was because of _her_. That's all he thought about as he strolled around and laid down on the road.

_Rose_.

* * *

Killing Jessica changed him inside. All the pain he held in, he finally let it out. In expense for her life though. Nothing could change what he did that night, and he was going to hide her body and forget about it. There was nothing else he could do now. His sole purpose now was to help his brother and Elena. _"All things Elena"_. He stopped in his tracks and remembered that night. That dreadful night. If he could redo anything, it would be that night. He wouldn't have aggravated Jules, and everything would be alright. Well, as alright as it could be in a situation like this. They would still be worrying about Klaus, but at least he wouldn't alone. Sure, Stefan and Elena were there for him, but he still felt empty. They had each other, and the only person he really had for himself was Rose. She was his person. He couldn't be what Elena wanted, but he was what Rose wanted. He was enough for her. Maybe, he was exactly what she needed. Now he'll never find out. He pushed open the front door to the house, knowing everybody would be wanting answers the minute he walked in. He just didn't know that it would so hard to give them.

Elena was the first to turn around, her dark eyes on borderline of worry and sadness. Damon could tell she hadn't told anyone about Rose yet. Probably because she didn't know what fully happened, even though she could assume. "Damon," she spoke slowly, "Are you alright?" The group turned around. Consisting of Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, and surprisingly Bonnie. He was surprised to see the witch, but didn't feel like making some snide comment. Now thinking about it, he wasn't really surprised. It was early morning and they had all agreed to meet to talk about Elena's deal with Elijah, and her suicide wish. His face sneered at that thought. She would be ruining everything they had sacrificed for her. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch.

"I'm…." He stumbled for the words, but couldn't find any. Caroline interrupted before he could think about his words,

"Three people were found dead at the school yesterday. They say it was animal attacks. Damon, was," she swallowed, "was it Rose?" She looked down, almost embarrassed to ask. Truth was, she didn't like to think about how the werewolf bite affected a vampire so badly.

"Yes," he replied so casually. Everyone in the room knew it was Rose; they just didn't want to hear it. Stefan slumped down on the couch, head in his hands. Elena was rubbing his shoulders, looking at Damon, her eyes pleading him to continue. Damon just coughed and poured himself a glass of bourbon, he found himself hurting just talking about it. Bonnie glared at him and snapped,

"We can't just have a crazed vampire running around town, you know that. We have enough problems as it is."

"I'm still trying to get a hold of Isobel," Alaric cut in.

"Speaking, of that. I have something to tell you guys," Stefan spoke cautiously. Elena just nodded. Bonnie put Emily's Spell book down and sighed,

"Did you not hear what I said? We have to stop Rose before things get worse, too much is going on at once."

"I handled it!" Damon threw his glass in the fireplace, watching the flames blaze up in rage. Caroline slowly approached him, her eyes watching him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Elena's eyes teared up, as she sat next to Stefan. She intertwined their hands, at that moment he knew what happened.

"I, I just handled the situation." Damon poured himself another glass of bourbon. He felt hot tears threatening to escape. _"Two". _That was her last word. He blinked and the liquid fell down his face. He refused to turn around. Stefan stood up and faced him.

"I'm sorry," he said and he meant it. He put his hand on his shoulder. Damon didn't brush it off like he usually would. Caroline looked at the ground playing with her hair.

"Oh," she sadly said. Bonnie just stood there, suddenly feeling bad. She didn't know Rose, but just by Damon's reaction she could tell he had cared about her. Something they weren't use too. Alaric was first to break the silence.

"Well, Stefan, you said you had something to tell us."

"Right," Stefan said as he removed his hand from Damon, "John Gilbert is here." Damon quickly turned around.

"Like we need his trouble around here," he growled. If anyone noticed that he was crying, they didn't say anything.

"Actually," Elena started, "He's here to help." Damon laughed; the idea of John helping them was absurd. He left the room and headed to his bedroom. He sprawled out on his bed and closed his eyes. Drifted into a sleep where he dreamt of horses and sunshine. And Rose. The way the dream should have gone, they should have raced and he would've won. They would be happy; just the two of them.

Elena curled up in a ball on the sofa staring at the stairs. Damon left so abruptly, but she was expecting it. Rose meant something to him, even though he acted so cold before. Stefan spoke up,

"We will meet John at the grill in an hour. " Everyone nodded, and left. Except for Caroline. She looked at the floor.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"Ya, eventually," Elena replied. The two girls chatted as they waited for the time to pass. Both wanting to speak of Rose and Damon but neither thinking it was appropriate. Elena knew deep down that it would be brought up sooner than later.

* * *

"She's awake."

"Good, bring her to me."

"Now," he spoke slowly as his pupils dilated and drilled themselves into her green ones, "You are going to do exactly as I tell you."

"I'm going to do exactly as you tell me."

"Good girl." He stoked her hair and held her cheeks. "Let's go." She followed his every step, until they got in the tinted GT Mustang. "Now, tell me where the Salvatore Boarding House is,

_Rosemarie_."

_**XXXXX**_

_**A.N- So, thoughts? Good, bad? Boring, Intrigued? **_

_**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N-Thank-you all so much for all the reviews and favorites. It makes me so happy it's not even funny. :) Anyway, this chapter takes place after the episode 'Crying Wolf.' So there is a bit of a time jump.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Elena sat awkwardly on the sofa, this may not have been the best idea. Having _everyone _here to discuss her deal with Elijah, wasn't exactly going as planned. After Bonnie found out the extent of the plan from Luka, they all called a meeting with her. Heck, even John and Elijah were here.

"There must be another way," moaned Caroline. These past weeks she had gotten much closer to Elena, she considered her, her best friend now. Since she and Bonnie drifted apart. She didn't want to lose her.

"What I don't get is why you agreed to the deal in the first place," Damon stated. He honestly didn't. They _would_ find a way to save her, while finding a way to deal with the Originals.

"He promised to protect the people I love," Elena motioned to Elijah who was in the corner of the living room, "Besides, it's the only way to take down Klaus. That will save everyone when I'm gone." Stefan sighed deeply, and looked at Elijah.

"Why does Klaus _need_ to die?"

"He just does." Elijah held Stefan's stare. Elena cut in,

"That part doesn't need to be said right now. What needs to happen is that we focus on when he will show and what you will do to stop him." John Gilbert who had been waiting patiently at the fireplace turned to face the group. He stared Elena down,

"You need to be completely honest with us. That's why we're here, no more lies if this is going to work." Damon downed the last of his drink and adjusted Andie's scarf that was around her neck. He smiled at her. Sure, he was using her for his own pleasures and he really didn't care if he accidently drank all of her by accident, but she was nice to have on his arm. It made him less suspicious wandering around if he actually was interacting with people. Beside's he could talk to her. If he compelled her. He missed being able to talk to someone without having to compel them. Understanding him. Sure he could talk to Stefan or Barbie Vampire, but it wasn't the same. He missed talking to Rose. He quickly pushed her out of his mind, once again, there was no time to feel sad.

"I'm confused," Andie bluntly stated as she linked their arms together.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. We just need to protect Elena from a really powerful vampire," he replied.

"More powerful than him?" She pointed to Elijah. He just smirked. Damon ignored her. Elena walked over to him,

"What are you doing?" She asked as she bobbed her head at Andie, who was mindlessly drinking her wine.

"What do you think?" He winked at her.

"Damon," she started to give him a lecture but Jeremy cut her off,

"I don't like this idea. Maybe we can.."

"A deal is a deal," Elijah smiled, "I've kept my part. I will be back tomorrow evening so we discuss the final details on Klaus."

"Meaning?" Bonnie asked, she had been sitting quietly on the sofa. Feeling awkward from her last encounter with Jeremy. Kissing your best friend's little brother was not the best idea in a life or death situation.

"On the best way to kill him and what you all will be doing for the matter." With that, Elijah was gone.

Alaric was fiddling with a stake when John walked over to him. "You know how Elena doing this will have severe consequences, right?"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he hated more than this whole situation, it was talking to John Gilbert.

"That's why we're going to stop her."

"Why do you think we're having this meeting," Alaric snapped and stormed way. "Elena, I hate to agree with the dick in the other room, but you need to tell us why it is so important that Klaus dies. Why would Elijah need to make a deal with you?"

"It's not important as long as it gets done," she sighed. She wasn't going to tell because she knew they would do everything possible to find another solution.

"Elena," Stefan sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Come on,"

"If she's not going to tell there's no point in this," Damon had enough, "Were not going to risk everything for you if you refuse to help. Which I don't get why you wouldn't want help."

"Fine. As long as Elijah doesn't find out." She was scared honestly, about the whole Sacrifice. What if even after she was gone, everyone got killed? She would have been a sacrifice for nothing. "He wants the curse broken so all vampires can walk in the daylight."

"There's more," Caroline inquired.

"Yes. If vampires can walk in the daylight, it would be like a normal society, no one would suspect it. As we know, with you guys being able to walk in the sun."

"Why's that so important?" Jeremy asked.

"He wants to drive the world with supernatural forces."

"As in a world full of vampires?" Bonnie was confused as to why that would be useful. Vampires did need human blood, after all.

"And werewolves, only at a full moon though so he can keep that at check, and witches. He obviously would keep humans around as source of food. He wants full control. Thinks it's the only way possible."

"How do you know this is true?" John asked, emerging from the hall.

"Why would Elijah lie about that? He prefers to keep the supernatural more quiet. It's more thrilling that way. More balance."

"How do you know Elijah just doesn't want Klaus dead so he can be the macho man?" Damon snapped.

"I don't, but I believe to trust him." Elena smiled up at Stefan.

"Well," Stefan started.

"John, you know how to get the special ashes to kill an original?" Damon interjected. Stefan rolled his eyes. Leave it to Damon to interrupt him.

"Yes. I will get it for tomorrow."

"Good, so were all on the same page then?" Damon took Andie's wine and drank the rest. Everyone nodded. Agreed to meet in the morning to get ready.

"Were killing Elijah?" Caroline just wanted clarification. Elena nodded. Elijah had saved their butts quite frequently, and she felt backstabbing him could lead to consequences.

"We should talk to him about Klaus before we attack." She stated.

"Good plan, it will give us more insight on how to kill Klaus," Damon replied. He whispered something in Andie's ear and they headed upstairs.

"That sickens me," Caroline snapped, "He's using her like he used me."

Damon stoked Andie's hair until she fell asleep after their little 'get together'. Her soft snoring kept him up, not that he hated the sound of snoring. Elena sometimes snored, but he hate Andie's snoring. He just laid there staring at the ceiling. He did that quite often now, just thinking. His thoughts always ended the same though. _Rose_. He wished it was her laying there. Every night talking and laughing, and then fulfilling their "special friends" agreement. He smiled. Slowly got out the bed and jumped in the shower. The hot water lathering his body. He washed his hair and stood there. He didn't know for how long, but he just stood there. When he got out he laid back down on the end of the bed. Closed his eyes and drifted away.

* * *

_"Oh, come on!" She echoed. Her eyes glimmering in the sunshine. _

_"Nah, I don't like to beat girls." He smiled, his dark hair ruffling in the wind. His blue eyes watching her intently as she began to frown._

_"You're just afraid you're going to lose?" she challenged, her long hair flying all over the place._

_"Course not!" With that he ran towards the trees. She gasped and quickly followed. He thought he was far ahead, but he got tackled down. He spit out some grass. "I thought ladies weren't supposed to get their dresses dirty?"_

_"This isn't the 1500s anymore." she smiled. He rolled so she was underneath him. He pushed her hair behind her ears._

_"I won," He smirked. She pushed him away so she could stand up._

_"You won," she agreed, and began to walk away. He ran and grabbed her hand,_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I have to leave."_

_"No. Stay, Rose."_

_"I can't." Her eyes were full of sorrow. He grabbed her face gently and stroked her cheeks with his thumb in little circles. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. _

_Then she was gone._

_

* * *

_

Damon was the last downstairs; even Andie was there before him. She smiled as she handed him a glass of bourbon. He took it without looking at her. It was the evening already, and Elijah was late. "What time is he supposed to be here at?"

"Sorry, I had an arrangement." Elijah turned the corner. Elena felt her stomach drop as she noticed a stake in Elijah's hands. It wasn't an ordinary stake though. It was a deep reddish-brown color. "Shall we start?" he asked.

"Yes," Elena replied. She had changed her mind once again; they would not kill Elijah yet. She had talked with Stefan the group this morning and they all decided that it would be better to deal with him after Klaus, it would be better if they had an Original on their side. Of course, they would not be telling him of her decision not to be sacrificed. They were going to fight Klaus with everything they had. Which probably wasn't the best idea; people were going to get hurt. She argued that, but they all had agreed that it would be better than just letting her risk herself.

"This stake," he started, "Comes from the tree that the Originals originated from. It's more effective than the shavings from the tree that are possible to obtain. Which I see you have." He pointed to the bag John was holding. John just put it on the coffee table.

"How will we know when he will come?" Caroline asked.

"Soon," Elijah replied, "Very soon."

"In two days approximately," Elena cut in. "My birthday."

"Makes sense," Damon chimed in.

* * *

"Were here," the female voice announced.

"Good, you two stay in the car," the male directed the question the tall dark haired male in the backseat and the caramel haired women beside him. "Everyone else, follow me." They walked up the steps of the Salvatore Boarding house. The red-haired female stood beside the man and whispered in his ear,

"Are you ready, Klaus?" He looked behind him at the trio who followed his every step. He stared into the red-head's brown eyes, and then to the door.

"They're in there. I can hear them."

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_**AN- Ooh a showdown will soon be happening. And the red-haired girl is suppose 'Amy' another rumored Original member to appear on the show. I am so excited to start to write some action ;) and I hope you are too.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N- Thank-you all so much for the amazing reviews. It really makes me want to continue :)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much.**_

_**

* * *

**__Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Isn't someone going to get that?" John asked as he stared at Elijah. Andie smiled as she set down her glass,

"I will get it."

"Isn't she just _sweet_," Damon growled the last word. Stefan knew what he meant. Andie's blood tasted sweet. He rolled his eyes and Damon gave him a 'what?' look. Elijah looked at Elena who looked like she was zoned out. Caroline let out a gasp and everyone looked at her.

"I almost forgot, Tyler has skipped out of town. I'm guessing with Jules."

"The wolves," Elijah decided to point out the obvious, "That narrows down one problem. Although, Bonnie, I must ask. Have you had any contact with Luka or Jonas lately." She looked down at the ground, deciding whether to lie or not. Elijah problem knew she got information from Luka when she used the spell on him.

"A couple days ago." No use in lying.

"Interesting," Elijah drawled the word on, "I haven't had contact with them since a couple days ago either." He eyed her suspiciously. Bonnie looked at Jeremy, he just looked away. Elena cut in,

"Are we going to discuss or what?" Just then Andie came in and she looked at the group.

"There's a friend of yours here," she looked at Elijah, "He says his name is Klaus." Everyone froze. Even Elijah looked panicked. They all looked at the doorway as he appeared holding hands with a red-head.

"Hello," his cold voice echoed in the room.

**-X-**

"I believe we haven't met," Klaus extended his hand to Elena, "You must be Elena." Elena nodded her head and shook his hand. What else could she do now? Her worst nightmare has come true. Klaus was here. "Elijah, I was told you were expecting me."

"Not so soon," the other Original mumbled.

"You remember, Amy, right?" Klaus wrapped his arm around the shorter vampire beside him. No one said a word. Alaric kept staring at the stake that was next to Elijah. Amy noticed this, and she quickly retrieved the stake before Alaric could blink.

"I believe this is familiar," she had a southern accent. Klaus' eyes widened.

"So, it is true. You were planning to kill me," His voice was pure acid as he glared at Elijah. "Thought you could do the Sacrifice and get my guard down. What I wonder is how you could ever get the doppelganger to agree?" His dark eyes shifted to Elena.

"H-H-He p-promised to p-protect the people I love," she stuttered the words. Her face turning completely pale as Stefan wrapped his arms around her.

"Awh, how sweet," Klaus said sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Elijah asked.

"You should be careful who you make allies with." Elijah knew no one in the room would've told Klaus about the plan since that would put Elena in risk. "Let's make this simple, we could do the ritual right here. We have everything we need."

"What about the werewolves?" Caroline asked.

"Who says we even have the moonstone?" Damon retorted not realizing Andie was still standing by Klaus.

"I _know_ Elijah has the moonstone, and I have two wolves waiting outside."

"No," Elena blurt out, "I made a deal with Elijah and if you can't make the same deal this won't work. No one I love will get hurt." Damon looked at her dumbfounded. What was she, stupid? To talk to Klaus like that was a death wish. Klaus just smirked.

"I figured that." Elena just stared at him waiting for his next word. Reality was, unless they had a plan to kill Klaus she wouldn't go through with it. Klaus needed to be dead for everyone to be safe. Supernatural domination of the world wasn't something she would let happen if she had anything to do about it. "I suppose, if we found another witch and vampire that would work?"

"It could," she lied as she wiggled herself out of Stefan's arms. This time Elijah stepped in,

"What do I get?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus looked at him.

"If I give you the moonstone, I get back in the Circle." The Circle being Klaus' is group.

"Who says you get a choice? I could just take it from you." Elijah shook his head,

"No you can't. I'm an Original also, you can't compel me to give it to you."

"True," Klaus started, "But we want this to be easy right?" he smiled at Elena.

"There's nothing easy about this," Caroline moaned. Amy looked at her,

"You're a newbie vamp. You don't know anything about _hard_ yet."

"I know that this is," Caroline snapped back. Her newly found confidence after becoming a vampire was starting to shine through.

"It's true, this isn't easy," Klaus agreed, "But we can try to make it as easy as possible. If we all cooperate."

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah pressed again.

"Elijah, you're not the boss here anymore," Amy answered.

"I will think about it," Klaus stated.

"I need an answer." Truth is, if Elijah managed to get back in the Circle he would be able to get closer to Klaus, therefore learning more weaknesses and another way to stop him, if this ritual didn't work. Klaus stood there for a moment then his eyes turned a deep red and his fangs began to show.

"Looks like we will be doing this the hard way." He ripped Andie's scarf off and bit deeply into her neck causing her to cry out in pain. Everyone stood there watching and Damon's mouth flew open. Klaus stopped for moment, looked at Elijah "This is your fault." With that he backhanded Andie's forehead and her head flew off, just like Trevor's did when Elijah did it to him. Her body fell to the floor as Amy fell to her knees and began licking the blood off the floor.

"I'm thirsty," she mumbled.

**-X-**

Caroline had her hand covering her mouth as she watched Andie's head roll down the hallway. She looked at Bonnie who had turned green. Then at Damon. He was just staring at Amy licking blood off the floor. He didn't feel nothing, he should at least feel bad that she was dead. After all, he did bring her to the house. Once again, someone dying was his fault. This time though, he felt normal. Just like his old self would've felt.

"Why?" Elena breathed out. She had just recovered from shock.

"Blame Elijah, dear," Klaus sighed as he wiped his mouth. John had snuck a normal stake up his sleeve as he began to approach the Originals.

"How about we talk this through," he suggested. Klaus nodded, and John stabbed Amy in the back. She screeched as she flew up and grabbed his neck.

"Stupid, stupid, man," she growled as she squeezed harder.

"Let him go!" Elena yelled, "We will talk about this!"

"Fine," the red-head muttered and she looked dead straight into John's eyes, "I'm an Original too." John hadn't thought this thing through, he realized as Amy spoke the words. He wasn't the smartest man when it came to pressure situations. Amy smiled at Elena as she released John, her long fingernails slicing open his neck. She did a fake gasp and whispered "Sorry." Elena felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She began to feel that the Klaus might be unstoppable. Jeremy looked at her and shook his head in disgust and then too Alaric who had wide eyes. Both realizing how lucky they were to be wearing those special rings. Damon let out a laugh then regained his posture, feeling bad after he looked Elena crying.

"Well," he started, but Klaus cut him off.

"Are we ready to actually discuss now?" Elena nodded but she spotted Elijah slowly placing the special stake in his hands. He wasn't really going to attack Klaus was he? Jeremy had drowned wooden bullets in the ashes, and had the gun behind his back as he strode over to Caroline. "Distract them," he whispered to her. She quickly moved beside Damon on the other side of the room with her vampire speed, causing the Originals to whip their head to look at her. She began to drink Andie's glass of unfinished wine. "So, does anyone else want a drink before we begin?" Damon laughed and poured himself some more bourbon. Amy suddenly started screaming as Jeremy unloaded bullets into her back, his last shot went straight into her heart as she turned gray and crumpled to the ground. Klaus turned to Jeremy and slowly started to stroll over,

"Now, now. I guess we have the protective brother, don't we? Well, you just proved you cannot be trusted." His eyes darkened but before he could attack Elijah was tackling him to the floor, stake ready in his hand. Klaus quickly threw Elijah off him and into the wall. Elijah retaliated by lifting his arm up and whipping it down hitting Klaus in the shoulder. Klaus quickly removed the stake and pushed Elijah into the wall; holding him in place. Klaus positioned the stake and whispered "Good-bye old friend," as he plunged it into his heart. He turned around slowly and looked at Elena, "Hard way it is then."

"There's only one of you and seven of us," Alaric stated. Klaus laughed,

"Did you really think I didn't bring back-up?" He snapped his fingers and Jonas, Luka, Jules, and Tyler came into the doorway. All of them obviously compelled as their eyes were glossy and pupils dilated. Caroline moved forward to get a better look and gasped. Slowly approaching behind Jonas was Rose. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Damon moved to where Caroline was, wondering what she was gasping at. His eyes grew big as his breathing became more rapid. He was so confused on how she was standing right in front of him. He couldn't comprehend that she was now with Klaus, at this moment he didn't care. He just smiled even though he knew this would be one heck of a battle. He would do everything in his power to bring Rose back to his side. Back to him. She glared at him, her eyes now and unusual orange-red color. Klaus did something to her, but it didn't matter.

_It was Rose._

_

* * *

_

_**A.N- So I know in the show the dagger can't be removed or the Original will come back to life, but in this story they just need to be stabbed with the stake. So what did you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N- Sorry this chapter took so long to post. After a break of school you start to feel lazy once you go back. LOL and once again thanks for such amazing reviews. You guys rock :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Klaus stood there like a lion of the monarch as everyone looked on. "Perhaps we can make a civil agreement," but Damon wasn't listening, he was too busy staring at Rose's eyes. Strange color they were, but they were alluring. She wouldn't even look at him, her eyes fixated on Elena, who stood there shaking as everyone awaited the answer to the question Damon didn't hear.

"You have already caused death of people I care about, there is no way I could ever trust you!" She screamed as she clung onto Stefan. There was only one answer now, they had to kill Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes,

"I was afraid of this," he began slowly, "we have everything we need here. All we need to do is go to the burial ground. We don't even have to use your witchy friend over there. We can use one of mine." Jonas and Luka stepped to Klaus' side.

"What about the vampire?" Elena asked slowly. Klaus nodded his head Rose,

"If all goes well, she won't be needed." Damon blinked rapidly. He brought her back only to be killed? Something didn't add up. It didn't matter though; all he could feel was his body suddenly go numb. They wanted to use Rose. They wanted to _kill_ Rose. Hot tears suddenly filled his eyes, this time nothing was going to stop him from protecting her.

"No," he loudly stated. Everyone turned to him, including Rose, whose eyes looked curious yet he could tell it wasn't her in there. Something was controlling her. Caroline nudged his elbow.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Damon, listen," Elena strolled over to him, "_This _is exactly like what Elijah promised; no one I care about is going to get hurt in this. Not even you." She knew she couldn't trust Klaus, but if he wanted Supernatural domination, he would need this Sacrifice. Therefore he would have to make compromises for his benefit. She placed her palm on Damon's shoulder blade, only to hear growling. They looked to see Rose's eyes turn from the orange to a bright cherry red. They were glowing. Suddenly she leapt and landed on Elena. Elena kicked Rose in the gut, but she didn't even budge. She was about to dive her fangs into Elena when she was suddenly pulled back like a magnet. Jonas was casting a spell that drew her to him. Klaus grabbed her chin roughly to turn her to face him. He stared into her eyes until they turned back into the orange color. Damon had figured it out now, Klaus had complete control of her. So, if he died, she would be free.

"What I meant to say is," he started, "Why can't we use a different vampire? Just one off the street or something?" Klaus smiled and laughed,

"Doesn't work that way. We need to use someone here and now."

"Well," Damon cleared his throat. Sudden emotions running through his veins as he prepared to speak his next words. Fear, hate, _love_. This time he was going to do it right. This time he was going to protect her. This time he was going to let fate go back to how it was to suppose to be, Jules was suppose to bite him. He was supposed to die. "We will use me."

**-X-**

Klaus eyebrows rose in an instant. "You?"

"Wait a minute," Elena snapped, "Can we have a moment to discuss this, please?" Klaus nodded, he had an eternity to wait. Everyone huddled together, and Alaric who had been unusually quiet started to speak.

"This is a bad idea Damon."

"I agree," Bonnie nodded, "No one is going to die here. We will figure something out." Damon couldn't hear a word of it. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but if it meant saving Rose he would do it. "We just need to stall this for a moment."

"But how?" Elena asked her best friend. Bonnie smiled and looked over at Klaus who just smirked at her in return. He could hear every word and they knew it. Which confused Stefan since Klaus would wait forever no matter what they did or said. He grabbed Elena and looked at her disapprovingly. "What? I am the only one here who is going to suffer."

"You're wrong. We all will. You are important to us." He then looked to Bonnie who was in deep thought. She slowly lifted her head up and concentrated. Klaus' left eye began to twitch and Bonnie got confused. He glared at her,

"Little spells don't work on me, witch. No eruptions going on in my brain as much as you wish, and to think that you would even try after how nice I've been. I thought you wanted this to go smooth?" Bonnie only concentrated harder; unfortunately having no effect. "Well, too bad. I said you shouldn't try anything." With a snap of his fingers Jonas had raised his hand causing Bonnie lift up of the ground and struggle for air.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed. Bonnie was kicking and grabbing her neck, her eyes starteing to bulge. She was suffocating.

"Stop! Please stop! I will do this! Right now!" Elena was desperately trying to save Bonnie. Jeremy's eyes widened as he lunged to Jonas, knocking him off his feet. Jonas fell onto his back, groaning as he hit his head. His arm went flailing as his hand hit the coffee table. Klaus shook his head mockingly as everyone realized Jeremy's mistake. Jonas's hand was holding Bonnie's neck. As his hand hit the table, Bonnie went flying into the wall of the same direction. Her head hitting it at such an impact that it caused her neck to snap at an unusual angle. "NO!" Elena cried as she rushed to her now dead best friend on the floor. Caroline fell to her knees and started hyperventilating; Alaric rubbed her back.

"This is it," he said.

"No one can die anymore, they can't," she whispered. Jeremy's mouth trembled as he stared at Bonnie on the floor. Everyone he cared about died. He screamed and broke a glass bottle and stabbed it into Jonas' neck. Klaus quickly threw Jeremy off him.

"Enough!" Everyone looked at him as he raised his voice. "I guess this is going to be the hard way." His vampire speed led him to Stefan as he lifted him off the ground and up against the wall. "Your little boyfriend here is going to be our vampire sacrifice, thanks to your lack of cooperation."

"K-Katherine," Elena stuttered desperately thinking of a way to save at least one person she loved today. Klaus eyed her curiously,

"Go on." Elena struggled to find what she needed to say. Damon looked over to see the panic on her face and his brother in utter trouble. He didn't like to say it out loud, but he would do anything to save his brother.

"She's in the tomb," he cut in.

"Yes, w-we could use her." Elena emphasized. Klaus dropped Stefan and Elena ran to him and looked at Klaus hopefully.

"Well, that little bitch will finally get what's coming for her. I will go get her, but if any of you are gone when I return, I can assure you that I will find you and heads will roll." He disappeared before Elena could blink.

**-X-**

Caroline stood in front of Tyler trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't answer. He couldn't, he was compelled not to say anything. "He's compulsion is strong." Elena nodded as she covered Bonnie up with a blanket. She didn't have time to be sad now, but it still didn't hurt less. "Ya," she sighed. Jeremy walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry."

"You only tried to save her. None of us realized that if Jonas went down so would Bonnie." She wiped tears from her eyes. Stefan hugged her waist as Damon patted her back. He heard a rumble from behind and saw Rose's eyes turn bright red again, her mouth twitching up. He removed his self from Elena and Rose's eyes slowly turned back to normal. He walked to her and started. She didn't move or talk. He grabbed her hand and she still remained perfectly frozen. He replayed the whole last scene in his mind. Her eyes only changed when he made contact with Elena. There was still something in Rose that made her herself. Jealousy. He suddenly realized it, she was still in there. There was still hope for it. _For them_. It shouldn't matter but the realization that Rose got protective of him, even under compulsion made him smile. Her want to protect him from Elena hurting him was so strong that not even Klaus could control. Rose knew that no matter what Elena would choose Stefan in the end, she wanted to make sure he didn't get to hurt along the process. Seeing her there, unmoving. Un-herself. It hurt because even though she was there but not there, he missed all those things that made him love her. Her smile, her way of knowing who he was without him saying it; everything. What hurt him the most was even though all those things weren't present, he still loved her. Knowing that if Klaus didn't die, he could never have something he wanted. So desperately needed in his life_. 'All things Elena'_. No, it was now _'All things Rose'_. He scoffed in spite of himself. Alaric looked over.

"What?" Damon turned, without letting go of Rose's hand.

"How are we going to kill Klaus." Elena and Stefan exchanged looks.

"We have a plan. You guys might not like it, but we think it's the only way for everyone to be happy. For everyone to be together in the long run."

"What is it?" Caroline asked as she moved away from Tyler. Elena smiled at her and replied,

"Well first…."

* * *

_**A.N- Ack! I'm sorry Bonnie fans :(. But, I did it for a reason. Which you will find out. And this chapter was kind 'eh' for me. I do say though, next chapter is by far my favorite of this whole thing. Speaking of which, we only have 2 more chapters and an epilogue left for this story...and I hope you guys will like how it ends. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

_**A.N- I know I said that there was only 2 chapters left and an epilogue. Well, I lied. I decided to break this chapter in 2. This half is the longer half. So now there is only 2 chapters left and an epilogue :). And the reviews I have been getting brighten up my day completely; you have no idea. I walk around with a goofy grin for the whole day lol. Thank-you so much for that!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The area was secluded and trees danced in the cool breeze. The crescent moon was the only thing illuminating the sky, making Klaus' smirk barely visible. Elena knew the consequences that were about to happen as she watched Luka and Jonas set up candles on the burial ground. Everyone tried to talk her out of it, except for Stefan. Stefan originally didn't agree to it but she managed to convince him otherwise. She could remember the pain on his face.

* * *

_"Stefan, there is no other way. If we don't stop this now, everyone will be dead!"_

_ "I know you're upset, but I was trying to protect you from this decision. We can do this without….."_

_ "No, we can't. I can't do this without you. You know that. I can't let anyone else be hurt. I've lost my best friend, next it will be my brother. Then you," tears trickled down her face, "I didn't want this, but it's all we have left. It's our only chance."_

_ "I don't want to lose you."_

_ "You won't. I know who I am, and this is what I need to do." His green eyes filled with tears as he grabbed her hand._

_ "I guess we have to tell the others."_

_

* * *

_

Elena intertwined their fingers as she sighed deeply. Klaus was setting up the three posts in the middle of the circle of candles. Tyler and Jules were waiting patiently beside Rose. Elena felt a pang of guilt wash over her as she realized one of them was going to die tonight. There was only so much she could do herself. She looked over at Caroline who was in a serious conversation with Jeremy.

"How hard is it?" Jeremy kept his voice low.

"Very, but it gets easier." Caroline looked at Elena and nodded her head, indicating everything was okay, even after the little argument they had about this decision they were going to go through. "Jer, what happened to Bonnie, wasn't your fault. None of us knew."

"It is though, I didn't think. She could still be here if…."

"Enough. All we can do now is focus on right now. This is going to be difficult."

"I know but why did we even agree to do the…"

"Shush," Caroline motioned at Klaus and Jeremy immediately knew to stop. He looked at the blonde with a fearful expression. She just smiled sorrowfully. "We can't go back now." He nodded and Alaric came over.

"We ready?" he asked. He took a look at them and sighed, "She would've done it even if we said no." Caroline laughed at him. That's what Elena had even said in the Salvatore House.

* * *

_"I am going to do this even if you say no," Elena spoke softly. Jeremy looked at her puzzled._

_ "Why? Isn't this what we were trying to avoid."_

_ "Yes, but there is no more time to waste." She shot him a knowing look. He just shook his head._

_ "I want to believe there is another way, I," he swallowed hard, "I don't want something to go wrong. What happens if.."_

_ "No 'ifs' Jer, I can't doubt this." Alaric grabbed some remaining ashes that were hidden inside a vase and a stake. He walked over to Elena and looked her dead on in the eyes._

_ "I want to protect you, Elena. You don't deserve this. Jenna will be so hurt, and she can't be left in the dark for much longer. If we do this,"_

_ "I know. Please?" She begged. He shifted his weight to his left side and placed the stake and ashes in his bag. He nodded,_

_ "I don't know why I'm agreeing, I've seen consequences to this. Elena, I care about you and if you think this is right, I'm with you." She breathed deeply and hugged him and murmured a 'thank-you'. She looked at Caroline who was staring at the wall angrily. _

_ "You're crazy, you know that?" she snapped causing everyone to look at her. "I don't think you realize what you're walking into."_

_ "I've considered the options Care, he will be back any minute. Please, you have to understand."_

_ "I understand that this has gone too far. If we were better prepared none of this would've happened. I get it. You want to protect the people you have left but you're walking into a death trap. Except you're stuck there. " She turned around to face Elena, "This involves all of us. It is going to affect us all in a way. I don't want you to give up yet we could still find a way."_

_ "It will be too late, and you know it." Elena walked over to her and grabbed her hand._

_ "Bonnie wouldn't.."_

_ "Caroline," Elena looked at her, "I believe she would. Given everything, she would understand. She wouldn't want to lose me."_

_ "I don't either," Caroline let go of her hand and stepped back, "I want you to be safe, for everyone to be safe. This is risky though. One false move and anyone of us could be dead."_

_ "Just believe Care that everything will be alright."_

_ "Okay," tears swelled in Caroline's eyes, "I'm scared." Elena hugged the taller vampire._

_ "Me too." Caroline eyed Damon who hadn't said a word yet, which was unusual. He was just drinking a glass bourbon, appearing to be deep in thought. She looked back at Elena and nodded, ready for the battle they were about to fight._

_

* * *

_

Damon walked over to his brother and Elena and grabbed her shoulders. "I have everything," he whispered. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank-you."

"So, when are you two going to go off and.."

"Right before," she quickly answered. He nodded and turned to his brother.

"You know, I haven't been myself lately."

"Damon, it's ok. You reverted back to your old ways then you became someone else again. I get it. Something was missing. With everything that happened and what's happening, I'm surprised we haven't all lost our minds."

"I suppose but this," Damon motioned to Elena, "is something I didn't think would happen so fast. This whole thing is,"

"Yes. I didn't want to think about it but when it came down to this sudden circumstance we couldn't avoid it."

"Aren't you afraid, we might lose her? Her very essence of who she is?"

"Of course." Damon patted his brother on the back. He noticed Klaus was finished and was heading over their way, so he quickly grabbed Elena.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I have to be." She quickly approached Klaus. Damon was replaying in his mind when he spoke to Elena just before they left to come to the burial ground. He was the last person to speak to her about it.

* * *

_"Don't call me crazy, Damon," she started as she stood at the doorway waiting for him. He wanted to talk to her._

_ "I wasn't going to. I think you have a good plan." He put on his leather jacket._

_ "Really?"_

_ "I don't see another way, Elena." He walked over and grabbed her hands. "That way we still have you." She had the urge to pull away from him and he could tell but she just stood there. _

_ "I know." He then sighed deeply and let go of her hands._

_ "I told you something before, but I think this time I need to tell it right."_

_ "Damon," she started but he silenced her with his finger._

_ "My brother is good. He deserves you. I don't want him to lose the best thing he has but,"_

_ "Please, Damon, don't. Not now," tears fell down her face._

_ "No, listen," He cupped her face, "Elena, I love you. I do, but…." He let go of her face. "But I'm not the best at describing how I feel, but I'm not __**in love**__ with you. I had someone who I had pushed to the side because I thought I was, because I thought I could be."_

_ "Rose?" She cut in as she walked to his side._

_ "Yes. I lost her; don't know if I can get her back even though I'm going to try. I don't want Stefan to lose you."_

_ "Damon, I'm not in love with you either."_

_ "I know."_

_ "I do love you though. There are different types of love and I have to be honest to myself with that. I want you to be happy. You were happy because you are in love with Rose."_

_ "I found out to late." He walked out the door. She quickly followed and gave him a hug._

_ "You never know what you got until it's gone." He laughed, _

_ "Please don't start singing now." She smiled and ran to catch up with Stefan. Her half. Maybe if he was lucky at the end of this he would be with his._

_

* * *

_

"Let's begin." Klaus purred as he led the group to the outer ring of the circle. He grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her to the middle.

"Hold on," Caroline interrupted, "Don't you have to post the others up first?"

"True," Klaus smiled, "Care to help?" Caroline nodded as they begin to tie Jules to the left post. She was just silently happy that Klaus had decided to sacrifice Jules instead of Tyler. She didn't want to have to make up an excuse to save his life. Clearly, Klaus was not the kind of guy that doesn't get what he wants. She gave a look to Elena who then quickly hid behind a tree with Stefan. She helped tie Luka to the right post before they came back. Klaus was beginning to drag Katherine over,

"You can't let him do this me!" she screamed, "Stefan! Damon! Please!" Her eyes pleading with theirs. Stefan just shook his head and looked as at Damon who scoffed,

"Karma's a bitch." Katherine's eyes went wide as she her hands got tied. Elena was last, she walked over quickly and raised her arms. She was tied differently. Her hands were tied to one pole while her feet to another so she was sprawled out in the middle. Directly beneath her was another pole that would rise up and cut through her abdomen causing her death and the citing the end of the ritual. Her whole body shook as Klaus little the candles.

"I'm surprised you guys would want to witness this," Klaus backed away from the circle.

"We're her friends. We can't let her do_ this_ alone," Caroline quickly retorted. Klaus tilted his head to the side and looked at Jonas. Jonas raised his hands in the air and began to chant.

"_Sol et luna maledictus petunt. Tandem liber."_

"Latin?" asked Caroline as she looked to Damon.

"Well I can't understand it, so probably."

"_Call amis saltare cum me."_ The flame's danced violently as the candles fell to the ground causing the flames to change to a pinkish color. Alaric looked around,

"You hear that?"

"Ya, it's the witch's chanting." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Technically, they prefer _warlocks_," Caroline smirked but it fell suddenly, "No, I hear it too." Damon listened closely. Whispers.

"Souls of the witches and _warlocks_ speaking," Stefan said matter-of-factly. Caroline looked at him.

"They're helping him. Generating all their powers together."

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Jonas asked for their help. They work together when one calls on them, even in death, they help. It's a connection."

"They don't have a choice?" Alaric asked as he watched the flames rise higher.

"I don't know," Stefan shrugged. Caroline listened more closely and grabbed Jeremy's hand.

"_Elena, Elena, Lena,_" the heard her. She clutched his hand stronger.

"Bonnie," he whispered and Caroline nodded. Elena was right, Bonnie would've wanted this and she _was_ helping them. She quickly wiped the tears that were beginning to form.

"_Lupus et tolle seccurrere lunae a_." Jonas pointed his hand to Jules, who had a blank face due to be compelled not to be afraid. The fire started to slowly circle the pole. It quickly rose and hit her feet. It caused a grunt to come out of her as it started making its way up her legs, then her middle section. Tears rolled down her face as the smoke started choking her. The flames hit her bare skin on her neck and she screamed. It was an antagonizing holler that caused Caroline to cover her ears. Jules kept screaming as the fire completely engulfed her. Then it stopped. Jonas looked down at the ground quickly and brought his hands back up to the sky. The fire fell to the ground to reveal a completely burned Jules. Caroline wouldn't have been able to recognize her if she didn't know.

"Oh god," she gasped. Damon looked at her and nodded. Well, at least the _bitch_ got what was coming to her. Finally.

Caroline stood there watching the scene before intently. She was scared, yet she was mesmerized. This was nothing she had ever seen before. She felt bad, like she shouldn't be enchanted by it. She knew she wasn't the only one; Alaric hadn't even looked away from the circle. Jonas lifted his head back up and spoke in a lower tone,

"_Tolle night crawler et eripiam sol."_ The now larger fire swooshed around Katherine. Her eyes wide with fear since she could not run from this.

"I got to watch this," smirked Damon as he waved to Katherine.

"Damon! Please! I will do anything!" her voice screeched, "Stefan! Stef," she got cut off by the smoke flowing down her throat and into her lungs. Stefan looked to the ground, he couldn't look at her. She had done so much bullshit to him, to everyone. Yet, the look in her eyes was so _human_. So real, but it was Katherine. Only out for herself. Damon winked at Alaric who just rolled his eyes. Damon was enjoying this moment. The fire rose faster than it did for Jules. It had swallowed her in less than a minute. She was a vampire though, she burned more quickly. Jeremy swallowed the lump that had built up in his throat as Jonas spoke again,

"_Accipe aliud virtus eius animam ad accendendum lumen."_ The fire turned blue and circled all the posts until closing in on Luka. The flames were as high as the pole but they didn't touch him, they just swayed in the wind.

"He doesn't realize his doing this to his own son?" Caroline asked.

"I think he does, he just doesn't have a choice," Alaric looked at her, "It's sad." She nodded and the wind picked up. The flames violently closed in on Luka and you could hear the grunting and strangled cries. The fire turned to an orange color as it descended to the ground. Luka wasn't even their anymore, just ashes at the bottom of the pole. The fire was getting stronger. Jonas looked at the sky and mumbled something that they couldn't make out. The fire was now only at the outer ring of the circle, a deep red color. He shifted his focus to Elena who had her eyes closed for the entire time. He lifted his hands so his palms faced her. Jeremy grabbed Caroline's hand as she was shaking more then she thought she could. Alaric moved his bag to his right side and opened it; getting ready for the next step of the plan. Damon walked over to his brother who hadn't left eye contact with Elena. Damon grabbed his brother's arm,

"You don't want to watch this."

"I have too," Stefan replied. He smiled at Elena and mouthed _'I Love You'_. He noticed the tears falling to the ground as she smiled back and mouthed _'I Love You Too'_.

Klaus wrapped his left arm over Rose's shoulders and smiled. He whispered in her ear,

"_This is it_."

* * *

_**A.N- So, Elena will be sacrificed ;) Don't worry though, there is a plan. I feel kind of bad for splitting the chapter here lol, but it seemed like a good place. :D**_

_**So for you guys who want to know what the Latin means I will put it in order. Mind you, I do not know Latin and my translation may be off but I tried,**_

"_**The sun and the moon cursed from the skies. Finally to be free."**_

"_**Call on the Souls to dance with me."**_

"_**Take the wolf and relieve her from the moon."**_

"_**Take the night crawler and save her from the sun."**_

"_**Take another soul and his power to ignite the light."**_


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_**A.N- Part 2 of Chapter 5. The story is coming to a close; it's making me sad :( lol. And as you're reading this try to think of the last chapter when Elena and Stefan went behind the tree. What were they doing? ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jonas closed his eyes and breathed deeply, it made Elena nervous. Pain wasn't something you could turn off. Not physical pain at least. When that pole burst through her abdomen she couldn't shut it off. She would feel every inch of it rise through her flesh. She just wanted it over with. She saw the panic looks on everyone's face. She bet hers wasn't much different. "_Sic tolle clavem reserare malum. Eat portam._" Klaus started to move closer and Elena's felt her heart speed up. She wouldn't ever be able to feel that again. The pole slowly started to rise. She wanted to hold her breath, maybe she would suffocate before the pole reached her. She couldn't though; all she could do was stare at Stefan. You don't know what you got until it's gone. Those words never meant so much to her. The pole wasn't even halfway to her. Jonas slowly raised his hands to the air, controlling its speed. As long as the plan worked, Elena would have no regrets.

Caroline turned to Alaric, not wanting to watch her best friend get killed.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I have everything. Damon?" he whispered.

"Ya, I have it. I'm good to go." Alaric nodded and looked to Caroline.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"No. How can you watch this?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. He looked out to Elena who had now shut her eyes. The pole was halfway to her. They still had a problem was this was over. The curse would be broken. Vampires could roam freely in daylight. He had looked into it, into curses. Found nothing, that's why they had to find Isobel after this. She could help. Maybe they could create a new curse. First step was to make sure this went alright. Klaus would be dead after this. Elijah had said he would be weakest after the sacrifice, but they didn't know exactly what that meant. Alaric handed Jeremy the crossbow when Klaus wasn't looking.

"I'm first, right?" the younger guy asked.

"Yes."

"If I miss?"

"Do it again," Damon cut in. He watched as the pole was only a few inches away from Elena. He _knew_ everything was going to be alright. He could feel it. Instead of watching Elena's life get taken from her; he watched Rose. Who had Klaus' arm around her a few minutes ago. Jealousy ran through him. What did he do to her? Would she be the same once the compulsion wore off? It didn't matter in the end. As long as she was with him. Caroline was on Tyler duty during this thing. He, Jeremy, and Alaric had Klaus. After that he had Rose, and the other two had Jonas. They weren't going to kill him, just check him out, to see if he was alright. Stefan, obviously had Elena. Stefan would be such an emotional wreck after this. Not that he didn't feel complete and utter hurt that Elena's was dying. He did, he so did. It was just he agreed with her choice, it wasn't like he tried to argue with her. She wasn't his half, and though it hurt him deeply it was nothing to what Stefan would feel. Suddenly the wind picked up to an increasing pace and the pole rose quickly.

Elena didn't even have time to blink as the wood struck her abdomen. She screamed out in pain. It was excruciating. Blood ran down her legs and out her mouth. She was numb; every feeling she had was gone. Her mind blanked and then it was over. Nothing but darkness.

* * *

Jeremy screamed as he witnessed the pole dive through his sister like she was butter. The blood on the ground kept piling as she continued to bleed out. She was gone. He looked over at Stefan who had his eyes tightly shut. Caroline's eyes had changed to deep red and the veins under her eyes were visible. "The smell," she coughed out as she covered her mouth and nose. Alaric had quickly stepped away from her as Damon cut in.

"Breathe, Caroline." She shook her head. They were interrupted by loud grunts and coughs. They turned to see Klaus fall to his knees.

"Yes," he moaned as his eyes turned all black, "Yes." He crawled along the ground to Jonas. He struggled to get up but he couldn't. Tyler and Rose were quickly by his side. "I-I," he choked, losing air. He couldn't speak. He groaned again as he grabbed his chest. He spit out blood.

"Now?" asked Jeremy suddenly focused.

"Now," Damon said. Jeremy pulled out the bow gun already loaded with stakes covered in ashes and shot. He hit Klaus' leg and the Original screamed and struggled to get up. He shot again and hit his stomach causing a rush of blood to be spat out. Alaric and Damon quickly rushed in to attack. Jeremy followed quickly after. Caroline ran to Tyler and dragged him away, even with the fight he tried to put up. He swung his fist but she caught it.

"Tyler? Tyler! Listen to me!" He swung again, so she pinned him down to the ground. "Stop. It's all going to be over soon." He continued to struggle his way out but he wasn't strong enough compared to the blonde vampire. "It's going to be over soon," she whispered again. Not only to him, but to herself.

Jonas quickly cast a spell that sent Jeremy flying onto his back. Alaric took the opportunity to pin the warlock down. Damon saw his opening, he jumped on the Original only to be thrown off. He looked over to see Rose covering over Klaus. '_Shit_', he thought as he had to figure a way around her. They didn't have much time. She was stronger than him, he couldn't take her down. He looked over to Jeremy who had got back on to his feet.

"Hurry," Alaric said breathlessly as Jonas was choking him. Jeremy quickly raised his bow and shot. It Rose in the back of the shoulder and she screamed and crumpled to the ground in pain. Blood rushing out of it. It was her infected shoulder. She whimpered in pain as got back up. Damon looked at Alaric who was now turning purple. Jeremy then shot Jonas' wrist that was wrapped on Alaric. The warlock hissed. Damon once again dove to Klaus and this time succeeded, but Klaus's strength was coming back and he quickly pushed the younger vampire off him.

"No, good try," he grunted as he crawled to his knees. Rose had pinned Jeremy to the ground. Damon thought for a moment, what were they going to do. He came up short when Caroline had quickly tackled Rose off of Jeremy then returned to hold Tyler down. Vampire speed was really useful at this moment. Jeremy quickly grabbed the gun. Klaus had made it to his feet and his pupils were slowly descended to normal size. They were running out of time. Alaric was engaging in a battle with Jonas so it was just Jeremy and Damon. Jeremy shot another stake quickly hitting Klaus in the back. No effect. He shot again, hitting his ankle. Klaus gasped as he fell to the ground; losing his balance. Damon lunged himself forward and before Klaus could move he drove the stake into his heart. "N-nooo," he moaned, "I was stronger." His eyes shut and his body crinkled and turned grey.

"But not smarter." Damon smirked.

* * *

Caroline was holding Tyler down when he had stopped fighting.

"What the? Caroline? Get off me," Tyler grunted. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Tyler?" she said skeptically.

"Where am I?" She just laughed and gave him a hug. "Caroline?"

"Long story, I will explain when we get back." Tyler scanned the scene around him and froze. He noticed the burnt ground and the poles.

"Elena?" he choked out. He started freaking out and Caroline grabbed his arms.

"It's okay. It will be okay," she softly spoke as she watched Stefan remove Elena from the poles.

* * *

Jonas' eyes quickly became un-glossy when the stake went through Klaus. He looked at Alaric and Jeremy who were standing beside him; he spotted Klaus on the ground.

"Klaus?"

"Yes," Alaric answered. Jonas caught on fast, once he noticed the circle.

"Oh , no," he cried, "Luka!" He fell to his knees.

"You couldn't control it," Jeremy's voice was filled with sorrow. The older man didn't look up, he just stayed there tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Damon looked over at Rose the minute he staked Klaus. Her eyes turned light orange with a hint of pink and she fell to the ground. "Rose!" he rushed over and picked her up. He held her close as sat down leaning against a tree. "Rose," he whispered. Her eyes opened up.

"Damon?"

"I'm here." Her body began to shake.

"I don't know what…"

"It's okay," he cooed, "It doesn't matter."

"Elena?"

"It will be fine." She leaned her head back against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it," she whimpered as tears flooded her face. He just held her crying form. They didn't need to talk now. They could later. They had _forever_.

* * *

"Elena!" Stefan's panicked voice called as he held her. The smell was killing him inside but he pushed all thoughts to the side except to make sure she was alright. He rocked her softly; her abdomen had healed which was a good sign. He brushed her hair behind her ears. This had to work. He looked down once he heard a cough. "Elena?" No answer. He looked at the sky, the moon shining perfectly. He felt a move in his arms. He looked down to see her brown eyes.

"I'm hungry," is all she said.

* * *

_**A.N- Well, now that Damon has Rose back expect a lot of scenes in the final chapter and epilogue. :)**_

_**So, the reason I made Klaus sort of an easy fight is because that's how I expect it to be in the show. Like, some real big build-up only to have an easy solution. So thoughts? They would really be appreciated. :D **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A.N- Thank-you all for the amazing reviews last chapter. You all rock! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Here you go," Damon said as he handed Rose a glass of blood. She circled it around in the cup for a second then took a sip.

"Thank-you." Monotone. They hadn't talked since they got back to the house he had a lot of questions and so did she. Everyone did. He smiled awkwardly as he sat down beside her. He wanted to hold her and tell her all the things he couldn't say before but now was the not the time. Or the emotional state to do so. Tyler sat with his legs up on the recliner staring at Caroline but she avoided his gaze. He needed to hear everything first. Alaric finally walked into the room after being in the basement for hours. He looked at Caroline and nodded. She smiled and turned her attention fully on.

"I suppose you would like to know what happened, right?" Jonas' head perked up right away. "First though, we'd like to know what you guys know." He stood up and walked over to her.

"How do I know you're not going to back-door us after we speak?"

"We have nothing to hide. Secrets are what got us in trouble in the first place. Besides, we were fighting the same battle here." Caroline spoke slowly and looked into his eyes, hoping to see trust. She did.

"Okay. All I remember was Klaus coming to our doorstep and demanding that we stop work with Elijah since we would get nothing out of it. He was wrong of course; I knew he had my daughter. It didn't matter though, she was already dead," he cleared his throat, "That's all I remember. He must have compelled us after he opened the trunk."

"Trunk?" Jeremy asked.

"That's where she was." Jonas looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy whispered. The warlock didn't look at him, he turned to Tyler.

"What's your story?"

"It's not very long," grunted Tyler.

"We have time," Caroline stated as she moved to sit down.

"Well, Jules and I were driving. I don't know where we were going, but I suppose that doesn't matter. When we heard this crash and Jules told me to wait then she got all panicked and tried to start the car but it wouldn't work. Then I don't know what happened. It just went black and then Caroline was on top of me." Caroline blushed and looked away.

"I was supposed to cover you," she mumbled. Jeremy laughed. Laughed; he didn't think he would be able to after this. Everyone turned to Rose. No one wanted to say it but they were most interested in her story. She was dead and then she came back; they had no idea how though. She looked up and set her now empty glass down.

"I suppose it's my turn to go." She sighed. Damon moved closer to her and whispered,

"You can take your time." She quickly stood on her feet and walked over to where Alaric was standing. Damon felt like boulder landed on him. She didn't want _anything_ to do with him. He wanted to fix that.

"I don't know much," she sighed, "There were trees and horses. It was so beautiful. The sun was so warm but then everything went black." She looked at Damon through the corners of her eyes. He gulped. _Oh_. No matter the reasons why he did it, he still _killed_ her. Drove a stake through _her_ heart. "Then there were noises. Loud, obnoxious noises. I couldn't feel anything except a throbbing in my shoulder. When I could open my eyes, there he was. Saying things I couldn't comprehend. It's all such a blur," she slowed down a bit, "He was with Sahreha. She was the one who brought me back."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"Of course. Ever heard of a ….?" Everyone shook their heads. "It's a witch who has become a vampire. Sahreha is one of the original witches. Her powers intensified once she has became a vampire. She has worked with Klaus for as long as Elijah did, probably longer. She was his closest confidant. She has powers you could only wish for."

"His _closes_t confidant?" Alaric asked just thinking of what this could possibly mean if it is true.

"Yes. Once Klaus doesn't come back, she will surely be after you. I didn't even know that she existed until then. I heard things over the years but I dismissed them as rumors." Damon stood up. Just what they needed; another battle.

"Can we kill her?" he asked.

"She's not an Original vampire. She doesn't have the special skills they have. Anyway, that's all I remember before he compelled me." She had walked her way back to the couch and sat down. "Do you care to explain? I see you went through with the Sacrifice, I don't understand. It was all things Elena." Damon looked at her and shook his head.

"It _was_. You're right, but it's over now."

"I cannot believe that," Rose didn't have time to finish before Tyler cut in,

"She's dead? Caroline?"

"It's not that." She shot back. Alaric didn't want another argument so he stated,

"She's fine."

"Fine?" Rose was shocked.

"Well it depends on how you see it. At least we didn't lose her." Jeremy smiled.

"What?" Tyler looked like a lost puppy he was so confused. Rose took a deep breath,

"Oh, I see." She looked at Damon and for that one second he could see the old her shining through. She was genuinely worried for Elena.

"I still don't get it," Tyler bluntly stated.

"_She's a vampire_," Rose answered. Tyler's mouth flew open as there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"How are feeling?" Stefan asked as he held the bottle of blood. Elena sat curled on the floor.

"My head hurts. So do my gums, I just feel funny." She mumbled as she held her hand out. Stefan handed her the bottle and she gulped it fast. He moved over and wrapped his arm around her. "It worked though."

"It did," he smiled. He slid his extra Lapis Lazuli ring on her finger. "It will take awhile to get used to."

"I know. Why am I locked in here?" she asked. She was stuck in the cellar. Alaric had locked the door.

"Just in case."

"Do you," she looked down at the ring and back to Stefan. Her eyes starting to water. "See me differently now?" Stefan smiled and intertwined their fingers. He turned her head towards him and stared into her eyes,

"No. You are still Elena. The women I love." He kissed her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, what's our future now?" She laughed.

"We have time to figure that out," he laughed back.

* * *

Alaric stood there staring. "Isobel?"

"Rick," she replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I had prior plans. Where is John?" She looked around.

"Dead." Damon smirked at her. Isobel gasped,

"Katherine?"

"Also dead." She was about to bolt out of the house thinking that she was next when Damon's words caught her, "Not you though. John was an accident. We do need your help."

"I wish to speak to Elena."

"Well you can't," Alaric cut in but Stefan appeared with Elena. Isobel took one look at her and shook her head.

"You took Katherine's advice, I see. It doesn't matter though; he will still want you dead."

"I would like to talk but I'm tired," Elena said completely ignoring what Isobel said, "I hope we will be able to work together on this." Then they were gone within a blink.

"Klaus is dead, Isobel." Alaric brushed passed her.

"Excuse me?"

"Dead. Do you not understand that word?" Sarcasm coated Damon's words.

"Then why do you need me?" Isobel snapped. Everyone looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Because we performed the Sacrifice and now we are left with vampires being able to roam in the sun and we need to fix that," Caroline spoke fast and in one breath.

"Oh. Well I might be able to help."

"Let's get started then," Jeremy chimed.

* * *

Damon heard the shower running. She hadn't said mush to him except asking if she could use the shower. Now was his time to talk to her, to tell her everything. He only hoped she would listen. The sound of rushing water stopped and he waited patiently. She walked out wearing the pink robe.

"I am surprised you still have this," she smiled. Her pearl white teeth gleaming at him. She was _smiling_ at_ him_. Even after everything, maybe she still was there. She sat down on his bed. "It's very comfy."

"I know," he smirked. He would have commented on possibly 'trying it out' but he felt they should talk first. She was Rose though, she knew him better than he knew himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We should probably talk." She nodded and moved over so he could sit beside her. "I just wanted to say that,"

"Save it," she silenced him, "I get it. I'm not mad; you did what you needed to do."

"You were in so much pain," he sadly said as he remembered.

"I was a nuisance." He looked at her and she shrugged. She stood and looked at him, "About Elena."

"We will have to help but she will be fine."

"That's not what I was talking about." She sighed. Damon knew what she meant. He loved Elena and blah blah blah. _This is it_, he thought.

"That," he groaned and she laughed, "Well, she is Stefan's. He deserves her; they belong together. I love her but I'm not in love with her."

"I understand. It was the same way for Trevor and me." She looked at the floor then back up, "But you are good too. I know it and you do too. You deserve happiness." He eyed her up and down and started to walk over to her and tell her that she was his happiness when she whipped around and laughed, "I believe we had an agreement."

"Agreement?" he echoed. She winked at him. "Ah, 'special friends'?" She tilted her head to the side.

"That is if I can stay here for awhile. I have nowhere else to go, as you know." He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to leave. Ever." She tensed up as she tried to process his words. Then she relaxed and intertwined their fingers. "Rose, I can be an ass sometimes."

"Keep going," she laughed.

"You get me. You understand me. I am comfortable and can let my emotions show. I," he choked looking for the right words, "I didn't know what we had until it was gone. I realize now that,"

She pressed her lips to his and let go of his hand.

"Rose, I love you." She turned on her heels and rushed to sit down on the bed. Damon didn't know what to expect. He thought she would've at least said something. Tears filled her eyes as she asked,

"I'm not a replacement for the one you can't have?"

"Of course not!" he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I was never in love with Elena, only the idea of her. I love her as a person, always will, but I'm in love with you." She let out a sigh of relief,

"I love you too."

They just sat there for awhile in comfortable silence. There was nothing else to be said, yet so much. Rose rolled her shoulder back and grunted. Damon lowered the sleeve to see the skin still rough and bumpy. "Isobel says it will never go away," she sighed. It didn't hurt, she wouldn't even notice it if it weren't so ugly. She got up of the bed and went to the mirror and stared at it. She never really noticed how tired she looked before and _her eyes. _They were a light pink-orange color. Peachy. They had sort of a glow around them. She missed her green eyes that could convey every emotion perfectly. These eyes were eyes Klaus gave her. She hated them. "They look ugly," she muttered. Damon appeared behind and turned her around. He stared into them for minutes.

"They are beautiful," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Nothing in the past could change it. Nothing in the future that could change the pure emotion of the moment. They were a mess but it was perfect. Her eyes were from Klaus in order to bring her back. To bring her to this moment, with Damon. Maybe, just maybe they weren't that ugly, Rose began to think.

Just maybe.

* * *

_**A.N-Awh :) lol. Well only an epilogue left. Wow. There will be a time jump for the epilogue just to let you all know. I can't believe it's almost over. Crazy! **_

_**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I never really wrote romance stuff so I hope I didn't fail miserably lol**_


	8. Epilogue

_**A.N- Oh wow. It's the end. All you readers are awesome, you would not believe how much I appreciate it. Thank-you! I do not own the song in this it is 'Lost In You'-Three Days Grace. It's what I listened to as I wrote this whole story. I hope you guys enjoy this final (fluff) segment.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, Rose was right. Sahreha did come and try to finish what Klaus started, but we managed to kill her. The other Originals thanked us, said they felt trapped in Klaus' control. Isobel and Jonas figured out another curse for the moon and sun, we are finishing it today." Elena finally finished after an hour of talking to Jenna. Jenna was looking at her like she just got hit with a dozen boulders.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"I know it is a lot to process, Aunt Jenna."

"You've been a vampire for three weeks now?"

"Mhm."  
"I never would have guessed a vampire."

"Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not. I finally know the truth, I'm glad." She set her hand on top of her niece's.

"I have to go. Want me to send Alaric back after we finish?"

"Yes, please." Elena smiled and headed out the door back to the Salvatore Boarding House. Vampire speed sure was convenient.

**-X-**

Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Jonas, and Isobel stood out in the front of the house. A diamond the size of a palm was set on a table and Elena was holding a hammer.

"Thank-you so much, Jonas and Isobel," she stated for the whole group.

"Well we could've have vampires running around all the time could we," scoffed Jonas. Isobel rolled her eyes at him,

"It's the way it's supposed to be." She smiled and backed away from the table. Elena raised the hammer and looked over at Tyler who was holding hands with Caroline.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" she asked. He nodded. "Once I do this, no one can break the curse. The stone will be broken. A ritual can't be completed. I'm worried for you and your transformations."

"I will be okay. I can handle it, the first few times are the worst I heard. Let's do this Elena." Her eyes lightened up and she smashed the hammer down. The diamond shattering into tiny pieces.

"I guess it's over," Jeremy stated.

"Perhaps it will go back to normal now," Caroline laughed as she rested her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"How can vampires, warlocks, and werewolves be normal?" Tyler asked light-heartedly. He felt Caroline giggle on his shoulder and he rolled his shoulder so head fell down. She looked at him with her mouth open in fake shock. He grabbed her hips and brought his forehead to hers. He mouthed 'sorry' and she smirked and shook her head before kissing him. Elena watched them and smiled. Things sure have changed. She broke them apart by answering Tyler's question,

"As normal as it can be." Stefan sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned back into him and took a deep breath. No worries anymore. She turned around and kissed his nose. He rolled his eyes and cupped her face and leaned in,

"We need a vacation."

"We do," she agreed as she felt his lips crash into hers.

**-X-**

Rose rolled over on the bed. Damon was taking the longest shower ever. "Hurry up! You do remember that we all are heading out tonight right?" The water stopped and he called back,

"Ya, Ya. I didn't forget." She smiled as she slipped on a sweater. She was always on the run, never had time not worry. Now, she had nothing to worry about except if Damon was going to come out of the bathroom anytime soon. It was a great feeling. She slipped in her contacts; no one could see someone with peach eyes; that would be suspicious. She turned on the radio as Damon walked out. "See? I'm ready."

"Took you long enough," she laughed. She went to grab his jacket. Damon shuffled through his pockets, grabbed the box, and went to his knees. "They are waiting for us." She froze the moment she saw him. "Wh-what are you doing?

"Rose," he started as he began to open the box, "I love you and I know you love me. So," he opened it all the way and her eyes went large, "Will you accept this ring?" She laughed as she strode forward.

"Yes." He smiled and slid the lapis lazuli ring on her finger.

"I wouldn't want you to burn when you walk outside."

"How thoughtful," she spoke as she threw the jacket at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her. He slid on his jacket and went to turn of the radio.

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_Or get lost if you want me too_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_A way to get lost in you _

He looked over at her as he shut the machine down. She smiled at him and told him to hurry up. He walked over and grabbed her hand, making circles in her palm. He let go and brought his face to hers and whispered,

"I love you more than anything. I didn't think it was possible to care so much."

"I love you too. Of course you knew, you just didn't want to admit it." He looked down at the floor; she was right. She always knows him better. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Both their tongues fighting for control against each other. He placed his hand on her hip and she held onto his hair. They heard the horn honk from outside. He pulled away and smirked at her,

"So, tonight I was thinking that maybe we,"

"Go back to arrangement?" she winked.

"Maybe, I think we should keep it down this time. Stefan can't sleep."

"I suppose we will have too," laughed as she grabbed his hand. He smiled knowing that every day from now she would be by his side. He believes he has become the man that she knew was down there. The one who cared. Who loved. She was his and he could actually say that. Everything about her was real, not a dream. He had her, then he lost her, and now he was lost in her. He knew that she was lost in him too, and nothing was better. Nothing ever could be.

* * *

_**A.N- It's over! I had tears in my eyes as I wrote the last sentence. I can't believe it.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :) I thank everyone of you who stuck by the story. It means so much. :D**_

_**All mistkaes in the story are mine and mine alone, so I take full credit for them.**_


End file.
